Wylla
Wylla (im Original: Wylla) ist ein erwähnter Charakter in der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. In der Serie Staffel 1 König Robert Baratheon und sein Gefolge machen Rast auf dem Königsweg und speisen mit Eddard Stark. Dabei erinnert sich Robert an die Namen mehrerer Frauen, die sie kannten, als sie noch jünger waren. So kommt Robert auf die Frau zu sprechen, die, wie er glaubt, die Mutter von Eddards unehelichem Sohn Jon Schnee ist. Eddard stimmt ihm zu und nennt den Namen "Wylla". Wie bereits in vergangenen Tagen weigert sich Eddard dem König zu erzählen, wie sie aussah. Robert will seinen Freund beruhigen und sagt ihm, dass er nicht so streng mit sich selbst sein darf, da sie im Krieg waren und jederzeit sterben konnten. Jon Schnee wirft Eddard vor, dass er ihm nie sagt, wer seine Mutter ist oder ob sie noch lebt. Eddard verspricht ihm, beim nächsten Treffen alles über seine Mutter zu erzählen. Es bleibt ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen, bevor Eddard in Königsmund hingerichtet wird. Somit nimmt Eddard die Wahrheit vorerst mit ins Grab. Auftritte In den Büchern In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer war Wylla die Amme von und ihr Verbleib in den Büchern ist ungeklärt. A Game of Thrones Während der Fahrt von Winterfell nach Königsmund fragt König Robert Baratheon nach dem Namen der Frau, die Eddards Bastard zur Welt brachte. Eddard entgegnet, dass es Wylla war und will nicht weiter darüber sprechen. Robert fügt hinzu, dass sie wirklich eine gute Frau gewesen sein muss, wenn sie Eddard Stark seine Ehre und Pflichten vergessen lies, selbst wenn es nur für eine Stunde war. A Storm of Swords Lord Edric Dayn sagt Arya Stark, dass er und Jon Schnee "Milchbrüder" sind. Er erklärt ihr, dass eine Dienerin seines Hauses, genannt Wylla, die Mutter von Jon Schnee ist. Wenn Edrics Mutter keine Milch geben konnte, erfüllte Wylla diese Aufgabe. Edric ist ungefähr vier Jahre jünger als Jon, was bedeutet, dass Jon bereits lange davor von Eddard nach Winterfell gebracht wurde. Gemäß Edric arbeitete Wylla viele Jahre in Sternfall. Arya, die wie Jon noch nie diesen Namen gehört hat, glaubt, dass Edric sie verspotten will, bis er auf die Ehre seines Hauses schwört. Danach beschließt Arya den Namen in Erinnerung zu behalten, um beim nächsten Treffen mit Jon davon zu berichten. Hinter den Kulissen Eine Frage, die George R.R. Martin den Autoren David Benioff und D. B. Weiss bei ihrem ersten Treffen stellt, um ihre Buchkenntnisse zu testen, war "Who do you think Jon Snow's mother is? (Wer glauben Sie ist Jons Mutter?)". Benioff hat es richtig erraten. Martin erklärte, dass er bereits weiß, wer die Mutter von Jon ist, was schlussendlich enthüllt wird. Er sagt, dass einige Charaktere Geheimnisse haben, die noch nicht in den Romanen verraten wurden, sondern nur Andeutungen erzählt werden, die den Charakteren bereits logischerweise bekannt waren. Kit Harington sagt dazu, dass Martin ihm nicht gesagt habe, wer Jons Mutter ist, weil sein Charakter es auch nicht weiß. Außerdem äußert sich der Darsteller, dass er lieber nicht darüber nachdenkt, weil es so viele verschiedene Theorien über die Herkunft von Jon Schnee gibt, obwohl sein Charakter vielleicht nie die wahre Identität seiner Mutter erfährt. Der HBO Viewer's Guide listete "Wylla" für die TV-Serie als Jon Schnees Mutter und als verstorben. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Wylla fr:Wylla ru:Вилла Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Dorne) Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Haus Dayn Kategorie:Status: Verstorben